By way of background concerning some conventional systems, computing devices have traditionally stored information and associated applications and data services locally to the device. Yet, with the evolution of on-line and cloud services, information is increasingly being moved to network providers who perform none, some or all of service on behalf of devices. The evolution of network storage farms capable of storing terabytes of data (with potential for petabytes, exabytes, etc. of data in the future) has created an opportunity to mimic the local scenario in a cloud, with separation of the primary device and the external storage.
However, no cloud service or network storage provider has been able to effectively provide information as a service on any platform, with publishers, developers, and consumers easily publishing, specializing applications for and consuming any kind of data, in a way that can be tracked and audited for all involved. In addition, due to the disparate number of content providers and their typically proprietary schemas for defining data, today, where disparate content providers do not coordinate their publishing acts to the cloud with one another, there is little opportunity to leverage the collective power of such disparate publishing acts.
Web services are typically built with a certain audience size in mind, wherein the data centers/infrastructure that host and make the data services available are built and resourced with these goals in mind. However, as Web services become more popular, increased consumption can bring such services down as a result of too many requests to read. Namely, there are sometimes insufficient resources to adequately respond to the increase in requests. Similarly, a content provider may over-allocate resources in circumstances where data consumption decreases, which results in the content provider unnecessarily paying for unused resources. As a result, today, dealing with significant increases or decreases in demand for web services for data is a fragmented problem with no common solution.
The above-described deficiencies of today's devices and data services are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.